


Together

by aaliendad



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers:, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliendad/pseuds/aaliendad
Summary: Dib and Zim have existential crises and set out to figure things out?(I'm bad at summaries, I'll rewrite later)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you start reading, just know that this is a genderbent AU. Personalities and situations are still the same, just, y'know, genderbent. The only thing that's different is where Zim locates and GIR isn't there (I personally don't like GIR and he wouldn't be contributing to the story much anyway). Also, it's going to start off kinda slow, but it will get more quick-paced and there will be A LOT of traumatizing events and some of them WILL be graphic so please just keep that in mind. Please leave some reviews!

This chapter is under reconstruction


End file.
